Left 4 Evil
by AkiraZeroSoul
Summary: When Clair and Chris Redfield go missing look for Wesker. It's up to Leon to find them. This time he's gonna have to face zombies he never seen before..With some help from a few new and old friends. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Leon answers his phone  
Leon: "Hello"  
Isabella (The lady that calls Leon to give him info):"Leon we got a rescue mission for you"  
Leon: Sighs "Can I ever get a good vacation, for once"  
Isabella: "Sorry Leon, but Chris and Clair Redfield has gone missing (Leon's eyes go wide). We lost communication with them 3 days ago and we need your help finding them"  
Leon: "Oh man"  
Isabella: "Yeah, they was on a mission to find Albert Wesker. I will send you a map of where they were last spotted"  
Leon: "Got it" and ends the call.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
6 hours later  
Leon's boat pulls up to a town. 'This is the place' Leon thinks to himself. He grabs his pistol and stalks through the empty town. His communicator gets fuzzy and shuts off. 'Crap' He thinks to himself. Then he sees a group of people. He starts to walk toward them.  
Leon: "Hey. Have you see-" He stops when they turn and he notices they aren't human anymore 'Shit, Shit, Shit' Leon thinks as he runs away. Then they chase after him as he runs in to a store and locks the door more and more zombies' pile at the door. Leon checks the store and in the back he finds a propane tank and a small like rod thing that has a button and LED light attached to it and it reads 'PIPE BOMB' on the side. Leon hears the glass shattering. He runs out there, Presses the button, and throws the pipe bomb past the hoard of zombies. The loud beeping sound and flashing light attracts zombies from all over the place. Leon tosses the propane in the middle. Then the explosion sends zombies and their parts flying every which way. Leon goes through the back door leading into an alleyway. Next thing he knows a long wet tongue wraps around his neck and starts to pull him back. He reaches for his knife but the impact with the wall makes him drop it. The more he struggles the tighter the hold. Before he passes out from suffocation he sees 3 figures walk up to him, then he passes out.


	2. Chapter 2:Preparing for Hell

Chapter 2: Waking up and preparing for hell

Leon jerks up in shock confused about where he was, because the last thing he remembers is him face to face with death.  
Leon: "Where am I?"  
Male voice 1: "You're in a safe house."  
Male voice 2: "Yeah. We heard gunshots and a pipe bomb, so we decided to check it out."  
Female voice: "Honey, you're lucky we decided to stay a day or two, but if we never found the other two we-. " Leon cuts her off.  
Leon: "Other two? You mean (Leon pulls out a picture of Chris and Claire) these two? ".  
Female: "Yeah them."  
Leon: "My names Leon S. Kennedy and I have a mission to find and return Chris and Claire Redfield."  
Male voice 1: "The names Nick and we sent them with our 'good' friend Ellis to the next safe house and told them to wait there. I hope they like his stories." The man in the white sport suit said.  
The large black man chuckles a little and says.  
Male voice 2: "They call me Coach. " The man in the blue and yellow polo shirt said.  
Female: "My name is Rochelle, Honey."  
Leon stands up and rubs his neck. "The hell was that back there anyway?"  
Nick: "Smoker"  
Leon: "A what?"  
Coach: "A Smoker. They shot their tongue out at you and wraps it around your and strangle you to death or zombies will get you."  
Leon: "Why are they called Smokers?"  
Rochelle: Grabs a Ak-47 of the table and replies. "Cuz, when you kill them they explode into smoke."  
Leon grabs his pistol puts it in the holster and grabs a shot gun. Coach hands him a flashlight. "You're going to need this and if you hear crying turn it off and try your hardest to go away from the crying." Couch tells him before letting go of the flashlight. Leon just agrees without question. Nick grabs a first aid and hands it to Leon. Leon looks at it then straps it to his back. Rochelle kicks the door open and slashes a zombies head off. Coach fires his shotgun behind the door killing a hidden zombie. Nick looks through a scope and fires his rifle. Leon grabs an M-16 Assault Rifle and moves toward the door.


End file.
